Shadow of Protection
by LadyYukiKitsune
Summary: Someone was needed to protect the Straw Hat's. Someone who would be able to help out from the shadows. Who better then the goddess's own vessel Ciela Potter. powerful but not godlike Potter, starts just before Whiskey Peak.
1. Prolouge

Hello everybody how are you guys doin'. This is my first story but I am an avid fanfic reader and thought I'd give it a shot, anyone thats interested in helping me (a.k.a being my beta) would be very welcome and if reviewers just want to give some constructive critisism that would be helpful too. This is going to be femHarry, powerful but not godlikeHarry, and somewhat MoDharry ,except for life and fate as well not just death. But anyways on to de story!

-Prolouge-

"War is coming soon."

"Yes and many deaths there will be."

"But with this war will come a new life."

Three beings older then time itself gathered around a glowing orb that showed the picture of the bright, blue ocean.

"Is there a way to make sure the Chosen of this world do not perish." one of the figures asked. Her white kimono shifted of it's own accord. Deep gold eyes glanced at her companions, wondering if either of them had the answer. A aura of happy, maternal energy surrounded her as this woman was Life.

"None that I can see at the moment. It is sad these nine would have had great futures." Another woman this one clothed in grey with red lines all across it answered. Her knowing white eyes were sad as if she had just witnessed the death of a friend. This woman was Fate, the giver of destiny and seer of the future.

"I know, but none of us can stop it seeing as we cannot enter the mortal realm. None of us have avatars either to go in our stead." Life replied. Slumping a little she gave a hopeless look back to the orb.

Fate also stared at the orb, "This world was beautifull, full of freedom and joy. It is a shame that it's protectors have become corrupt."

"You are incorrect Life, in saying that none of us have avatars." The third and so far silent being spoke up. Her black robe rustled as the unknown figure moved. Black eyes that stared into the depths of ones soul peered out from beneath the hood of her robe.

Life shot up, her eyes filling with hope once more as well as some small annoyance. "What are you talking about? Are you trying to say that you have an avatar Death?" Both Fate and Life stared expectantly at their third god who was the keeper of the dead.

"Yes." the figure stated simply, it's voice feminine now. "Several years ago in the world of wizards one young woman came to possess all three of my gifts to humans. She is now my avatar and while she has not yet met me she is accomplishing her job quite nicely. You should know her Fate as she was one of yours until recently. Ciela Potter, I'm sure the name would ring a bell."

Fate gained a shocked look. "It does sound familiar, she was one of my greatest and most beloved of the Chosens until she suddenly disappeared from my eye. Now I know the reason."

Life glanced between the two before settling on Death again. "Do you think she could handle it though? This is going to be a very complicated mission after all"

"Of course. My avatar is the most powerful magic user in any of our worlds. She also has powers given to her by being my avatar." Life opened her mouth to speak again but Death continued to talk. "She also has the right mindset. A gentle, quite motherly girl with bravery and a temper greater then anything else you have seen once provoked. She can be quite protective of those she deems precious and does not take lives for granted. If the chosen ones of this world can earn her loyalty they will gain a protector like no other"

"Then we have made a decision. Ciela Potter will be our avatar in this world of pirates and defend our Chosen from the disaster that will befall them." Life asked as both of the other godesses nodded.

**"By our power as keepers of the worlds and souls we select Ciela Potter to be our avatar and to fulfill her duty as such. May she be brought before us to accept her role as the vessel of us three goddesses."**

A bright light appeared in front of the women before fading away to show a very confused and battle ready Ciela Potter,her wand already trained on Life. The goddess simply smiled gently at the older witch.

**"Welcome chosen of the wizarding world to the Crossroad of Worlds." **the three said at the same time.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Phew writing is a lot harder then you would think. Sorry it's so short but this is only the prolouge. My first few chapters are probably going to be short but I'll try to extend them as much as I can. There is going to be a poll on whether I should give Ciela a devil fruit or not so either vote in the reviews or vote on the poll. Now while I said that she was going to be powerful I do not mean godlike. Her magic is something not seen in the One Piece world so no one has a way to counteract it therefor it is powerful. Remember reviews help cure writer's block as well as give motivation. Until next time my dears.


	2. Chapter 1

OMG YOU GUYS! I am so happy right now you wouldn't even believe. Holy crap *has shocked face* 8 faves and 19 followers and to think I only posted this 2 days ago. *starts tearing up* this is so much more then what I expected *sniff* thank you guys you have really encouraged me which is why I give you a new chapter today instead of next week. Also today's my 17th birthday so everybody who followed/faved/reviewed gets a slice of virtual cake. Now for review answers.

viperblood123: thank you for the compliment and I'm sorry to say but I probably won't be bringing anyone from the HP world except for Ciela. This is after all, her mission, plus by this time Ciela is in her 20s or 30s. Also Harry Potter is quite smart but if the adventures and yearly assassination attempts hadn't popped up it would have shown in the series.

-Quite a Fall-

**"Welcome chosen of the wizarding world to the Crossroad of Worlds."**

That was the first thing Ciela heard after she was suddenly teleported to a mysterious and ,more importantly, unknown place. It took her all of about a second to realize that she was being pulled somewhere and grabbed her wand as swiftly as she could. Looking around her, Ciela took in as many details as she could before turning her gaze to the three figures in front of her. The room they were in was rather similar to a victorian era parlor room, with purple drapes and high-backed arm chairs. A large shelf stood to the side with each available space filled with what appeared to be glass orbs.

However, at the moment Ciela was just focused on the women standing before her. The first had gold hair and eyes, wearing a white kimono and had an aura of just... life around her. The second had white hair and eyes with a grey dress similar to those worn in Greece. Her eyes seemed to know everything and frankly it unnerved Ciela. The last one's hair was hidden behind the hood of the black robe she wore, but her endless, pitch black eyes could be seen looking at Ciela with some fondness. An aura of death surrounded this last women and while very scary it had a slight comforting and familiar feel to Ciela.

They all stood like that for a few more minutes, just studying each other before Ciela finally having enough spoke up.

"Who are you and where am I?" she asked, her voice having a no nonsense tone.

Fate, Life, and Death looked to each other, a discussion happening between them trying to decide who would speak to the witch first. A silent argument was made by both Life and Fate but Death won seeing as Ciela was _her_ vessel. With a small smirk of triumph on her face Death stepped forward, stopping when Ciela tensed even further.

"Be at peace little one for we wish you no harm. You are currently at the Crossroad of Worlds, a place where each world or dimension is watched over and intertwined without ever meeting. As for who we are, we are the three goddesses. Life is the one of gold, Fate is the one of white, and I am Death and you my vessel have been summoned here to fully accept your role and to be sent on a mission to protect the chosen of another world should you so choose."

Her grip on her wand slackening, Ciela stared at Death with a shocked expression. A million thoughts had run through her head as to why she had been brought here but this was certainly _not_ one of them. She knew this woman was telling the truth though. The connection she felt to her was too strong for it to not be. Even so Ciela couldn't trust them without knowing what their objective was. Anyone could tell half-truths and it would not be the first time someone has lied to her about what they want.

"How can I believe you? For all I know you could be witches who believe yourselves goddesses and this is just a trap to try and kill me."

Life spoke up this time, "If you do not believe us would this help prove our claim." Turning, Life summoned up a handful of dirt. Waving her hand over it, it soon took form, shaping into a human form and gaining the features of a human. After just a few minutes floating in front of the four was a baby, not crying for it seemed to be asleep.

"Go on, this is a true living being. You can feel it's soul can you not. Even the most powerful of magic users or rituals couldn't create true life such as this." Life motioned for Ciela to test for herself whether or not the child was real. With her connectio to Death however all it took was her feeling the babies soul and magic for her to know that Life had indeed made a human being from a pile of dirt. With a glow the baby disappeared and Life gave a smile just as a mother would give her newborn child.

Sighing Ciela now looked at the three, interest clear in her eyes. "While you three may truly be goddesses why would you need me to go on a mission for you. And what's this about accepting my role?" she asked, feeling as if whatever the answer was going to be, it was sure to be very important.

Death spoke up again, "When I said 'accepting your role' I meant accepting the position as our avatar. You are already mine since you collected the 'Deathly Hallows' as the mortals have called them. With this position you would gain a single power from each of us and go on missions in our stead since we cannot enter the mortal realm without killing every life in that world."

"What does it mean for me personally if I accept?" Ciela asked.

Fate finally stepped up, "It would mean that you would become our link to the mortal world. Our messenger per say. You would represent us to those worlds. For you this would also mean that you heal incredibly fast, only absolute fatal wounds would kill you. Your soul is already eternal due to the indirect action of being Death's avatar. This means you would be reborn over and over again. It can be a very lonely existence but that is a price when becoming Death's vessel."

Ciela slumped. This was too much. But maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Her and her friends weren't as close anymore since they had their own lives to live. The only ones she even really stayed in touch with was Luna and the Weasley twins. Maybe this was the perfect oppurtunity for her to make her own family. Besides if she died then she would never see her friends again. She would only be reborn into a new life over and over in a never-ending cycle. She didn't believe she could handle that kind of existence. At least this way she could have a family of her own to take care of until she did eventually die. Ciela took about ten minutes to think over the pros and cons of accepting before making her decision, the goddesses waiting patiently knowing this was a choice that could affect her life forever.

Nodding at the three Ciela drew herself up.

"I accept."

All three smiled as Life walked over to stand in front of her. Placing her hand above the witch's heart she chanted.

"With this power given by the goddess Life I declare you, Ciela Potter, to be my vessel. Do you accept this position and all the duties that it entails?"

"I do." A light shone around the two as Ciela felt memories of laughter, hopes, love, and just the joy of living.

Life stepped back and Death took her place. Placing her finertips over Ciela's eyes, she also chanted.

"With this power given by the goddess Death I declare you, Ciela Potter, to be my vessel. Do you accept this position and all the duties that it entails?"

Again Ciela agreed and this time memories of cold, peace, the relief of the final breath. Death moved to the side as Fate appeared before Ciela. She also gave her chant but she placed her hands on each side of Ciela's temples.

This time when Ciela accepted, knowledge not her own rushed across her mind. Memories of past, present, and future rushed passed so fast she couldn't keep up. The flow of knowledge became too overwhelming and her head felt like it was about to explode. She decided to just let the tunnel in her vision close up and as black took over her mind Ciela could feel herself fall into warm arms.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Errr meee goodness my hands are so cramping right now haha. But totally worth it. If anyone has any questions at all don't hold back. Also please vote on whether you want a devil fruit or not, I can't make the next chapter without it... I'm just kidding but please I beg you VOTE! Welp all I have to say now is please review because they help fend off writer's block. Until next time my loves.


	3. Chapter 3

0_0 you guys are sooooo amazing 5 reviews, 24 faves, and 39 follows. I can't believe it. I mean I never expected to get this much with just 2 chapters so you guys have blown my mind. But onto business. As far as the devil fruit goes 'No' seems to be in the lead but I will leave it up for one more chapter so please vote. Also I apologize for not having this up until now. It's the end of the school year so it's prom, field trips, sports banquet, and worst exam time. I also want to let you know that now that summers started more chapters will be posted if nothing else then at least once a month. Now unto the reviews.

Zipporah C- thank you I'll make sure to post another next week

kitta160- aww thanks I try to do my best so I hope I lived up the the expectations

CloudyFluffles- also thanks and I love strong femHarry fanfics too I just didn't want to make her godlike hope I did ok

Eliana34- I will try to make the chapters longer, like I said at first they probably will be short but I'm hoping to get at least 3k per chapter soon.

~Just... Why~

Ciela opened her eyes but quickly shut them as the bright light above her hurt to look at. She tested her body to see if anything had changed but apart from a splitting headache there was nothing. Ciela stretched each limb checking for any soreness or bruises before she remembered that someone had caught her just before she could hit the ground. Opening her eyes again she looked around the room she now resided in.

It was a rather simple bedroom. A large empty shelf stood next to the bed which was quite comfortable. The bedframe itself was made out of a dark wood while the bedclothes consisted of a cream colored sheet with a dark maroon blanket on it. There was a large window to her left which seemed to have sunlight filtering in. Ciela just finished sitting up when the three goddesses walked in.

Seeing their vessel awake and safe from harm they rushed to her bedside asking a million questions all at once. Giving a small smile at the silliness of it all Ciela noticed that an even stronger bond had been made with Death while she could now also feel a bond with both Life and Fate. Looking at the three women around her Ciela raised a single eyebrow when she seen that Life was almost dramatically crying and yelling at Fate for almost killing her 'little sorceress'. That also reminded her that her head was surely trying to grind itself into dust with the pain she was feeling right now.

Clearing her throat, which made all three immediately look at her, the witch asked "Did anyone get that license plate number? Cause I am totally suing whoever gave me this headache." As soon as she had said this Fate despite her rather dreamy look, similar to Luna's actually, had a guilty face.

"That would of been my fault and a result of the gift I gave you."

"Which was?" Ciela asked

"Knowlegde of all the different worlds. Their inhabitants, laws, land, and powers. However because their are so many the knowledge of the worlds will stay locked in your mind until it is time for you to actually enter that dimension. Even then it would only be the very basics, meaning you won't have info on specific people or individual powers." Fate explained. Ciela thought it was fair and even more then she expected. At least this way she wouldn't have to worry about looking like an idiot each time she changed worlds.

Looking over at the other two she asked, "What about your gifts? I doubt they were any small thing." Life spoke up before Death could even open her mouth.

"Mine was allowing you to have a single talent and a single power in each world that you can keep as you travel but just as with Fate it will only unlock once you enter that dimension." Seeing Ciela's confused look Life explained further. "For example, in the world you are going to now there is an ability called Haki. There are many people who can use the different forms of Haki and while everyone has the capability to use it only those who train in it can. That would be a talent. An example of a power would be the Devil Fruits that this world of pirates have. Devil Fruits have individual and unique powers and I will provide one for you if you choose this to be your power."

'Wow' Ciela thought, 'that one is gonna help alot especially if I run into trouble. I can't rely on my magic all the time so this will be a chance for me to work on my body strength.' Looking over at Death, Ciela let her question show on her face.

"My gift was the Hallows embedding themselves into you." Seeing Ciela's confused and slightly panicked Death hurried to elaborate. "This means that your magic will have boosted by at least a small bit with the power of the Elder Wand, it will also make performing magic much easier on you. The Ressurection Stone will allow you to see and talk to those who have passed into my realm within reason. You can only talk to one every twelve hours or unless you are in a fatal situation in which they can help. The Invisibility Cloak will allow you to of course become invisible, but since it has bonded with you now it can completely erase you existence to those who you don't wish to find you. You can also extend this out to others with a lot of training, but for now it is just you."

In shock Ciela sat back her mind running a mile a minute. 'I have a lot more training to do then I thought if I want to be able to control these powers they gave me. Oh that reminds me.'

"Thank you." she said, "These gifts were more then I could have asked for or expected. And I'm glad that you're going to make me work for them. It'll make them all the more special."

All three goddesses smiled at their vessel. Most would have demanded that their powers be handed to them right away rather then struggle to gain them. Making Ciela Potter their vessel was well worth it if this was her attitude towards power. Unfortunately time was of the essence and they had very little of it left.

"How are you feeling?" Life asked.

"Good, my headaches gone away and I'm feeling better then ever now." Ciela answered. 'Guess my healing took care of it' she thought.

"Good then that means you'll be ready to go soon." Death spoke up this time.

"Go, go where?" Ciela asked, even though she had already guessed the answer.

Fate was the one to speak this time. "To your first world. Going by the name of the One Piece world, it is one filled with pirates and adventure." Fate gave a small smile. "The chosen of this world are the Straw Hat pirates and they are the ones that you will protect."

Death interrupted her, "There are dangers that these five don't realize exist and it is going to be your duty to protect them from these dangers without them realizing that you are there. If they do happen to notice you then it can't be helped and you will join their crew and guard them that way."

"In order for you to have the proper training to complete your job we are going to send you two years before you are to meet the Straw Hats at an island called Whiskey Peak." Life for the first time since Ciela had met her which admittedly hadn't been for long was serious. "We expect you to spend the time training and preparing for your mission. Don't worry about knowing when to get to Whiskey Peak, we'll send you a message letting you know when to start heading there."

"Do you have any questions?" Fate asked.

"How will I know when to step in or when to let them handle it?" worry mixed in with Ciela's voice and the goddesses knew she thought this was the most important thing.

"Trust your intincts. They've never lead you astray before have they." Fate smiled at the witch.

Life placed a hand on Ciela's shoulder, "Are you ready little one? It's time for you to go now as much as we wish you could stay."

"Yes I'm ready. But I have just one more question. What will your gift for this world be Life?"

Smiling Life answered, "Well as for your talent of course it would be Haki. And for your power hmm." Thinking for just a moment, Life seemed to choose. "I have yet to decide on that one. At least this way we can keep you guessing."

Paling just a bit Ciela forced a small laugh, "Yeah sounds like a ton of fun."

Death spoke up this time to the other three "Time is running out. We need to get her to One Piece before being in this realm has any side effects."

"Side effects?" the Potter asked.

Fate answered "There is no time young soceress you must go but believe that we will explain next time."

"Stand here and we'll send you on your way." Life point to the middle of an intricate circle.

Walking over, Ciela watched as the the three goddesses formed a triangle around her. Stretching out their arms, the three chanted something Ciela couldn't understand and the circle glowed brightly while a strong wind circled the four.

Just before the light blinded her completely Ciela heard Life say something in a playful tone. Paling again the witch tried to yell at the goddess but didn't have the chance as she suddenly disappeared.

Fate and Death both turned to Life asking what she had done. Giving the biggest grin she answered.

"I changed the location of her drop off just a teeny bit so I warned her she should have her magic ready." The other two sighed and shook their heads wondering if Life's mischeivious nature would get their vessel killed.

-Somewhere in the East Blue-

Far above the ocean a lone figure could be seen falling. If anyone could of heard what this figure was saying they would of blushed seeing as the young woman was cursing Life with every name known to man for having her teleport 2 miles above the ocean with nothing to keep her from falling to her death. Her only thought.

'Why... just why?'

Wow you guys don't know how long it took for me to come up with the gifts for Ciela. I didn't want to make her too powerful so hopefully I did a god job. Yeah I'm just gonna go rest my fingers now. I swear I'm seeing smoke from them, is that even possible? Whelp please review and vote, whoever does gets a cookie and a character after them for the village Ciela is going to drop in_. *Internally thinking* now they'll review muahahaha everyone wants their own character, yes I am pure genius._


End file.
